Examples of wear parts produced by infiltration of hard particles are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,884,477, 4,949,598, and 6,073,518, and in the publications US20100278604, GB2041427, and WO2008103688. Older publications more generally describing manufacturing cemented carbides by an infiltration process include U.S. Pat. No. 1,512,191 and DE420689C (Schröter, 1925, Deutsches Reich). The disclosures of these and all other publications referenced herein are incorporated by reference in their entirety for all purposes. The present invention seeks to overcome certain limitations of these devices and other existing devices, and to provide new features not heretofore available.